


perform in front of the crowd

by Skiewrites



Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Based of fanart, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, eyelier, knife, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: The Light Force is nearly in Vaati's grasp. The Hero of Light is on his way to stop him. Vaati must prepare for battle.And by 'prepare for battle', he means he needs to do his eyeliner.
Series: Artist Appreciation!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985902
Kudos: 15





	perform in front of the crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wasabiandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabiandi/gifts).



> Based off this amazing piece of [work](https://www.instagram.com/p/CC4z5FlhRgd/)!

Vaati smiled as he stared Zelda’s face, her beautiful youth perfectly captured within the stone. It was some of his finest work, if he did say so himself. He had to hold himself back from tracing a finger down her perfectly smooth skin. Not only would it make him look like a creep, a vibe he was not going with today, but the oils on his hands would surely completely destroy the artwork in front of him. Art was harder than any magic could be, and it should be treated with all the respect that one could give.

But before he claimed the Light Force, there was one more thing he had to do before Hero of Light came to try and stop him.

He had to perfect his eyeliner.

Luckily, he had sent extra Dark Nuts to buy him some more time to make sure his wings were perfect. Sure, there was the phrase ‘They're more like sisters than twins’, but they had to be _perfect_. This was going to be his big day, and he needed to show everyone that he meant business.

He needed everyone to take him seriously, and he couldn’t do that if his eyeliner wasn’t on point. After all, if his eyeliner couldn’t cut people like a knife, then, really, what was the point?

He was just finishing up with it, putting the eyeliner away from his face when the door slammed open and the presumed Hero of Light, dressed in green, stomped into the room.

“Release Princess Zelda and leave! There is no room in Hyrule for a villain like you!” Vaati stared down at the kid, who was pointing now fixed Picori Blade at him. He had to be what, ten? Hyrule really put a ten-year-old in charge of saving the country? If Vaati wasn’t already attempting to take over the country, he would have started to do it there and then. Children should never, _ever,_ be involved in the bloodbath that wars brought. Their faces were too cute, their eyes too innocent, their crying too annoying to deal with.

“See here kid, that’s where you’re wrong. I am not a villain.” Vaati smiled, falling silent for a second. “I am a super villain!”

“Uh… What’s the difference?” The kid asked, lowering his sword. If he was any older, Vaati would have attacked him already. But Vaati was a Minish at heart, truly, and thus kids held a small, soft spot within his heart for children, who would always look at with the wonder and adoration he always craved. If the kid was anyone else, Vaati would have smacked them out of existence, but instead he only smiled, and answered his question.

“Presentation!” He yelled, letting a circle of fire wrap around them, but not harming anyone. A show of power, if you will. Hopefully it was enough of a threat that the kid laid that sword down and back off, so that he would be able to grab the Light Force for once and for all.

“Presentation?” The kid asked again. Vaati rolled his eyes. He had really forgotten how annoying kids were when they began questioning everything.

“Yknow, the magical flairs? The colour coordination of my Dark Nuts? My amazing eyeliner that I put on just for this event?” Vaati gestured his face. There was no way that he put so much effort into this and have no one compliment him.

“Oh I uh- I hadn’t noticed- But it looks good! I think? I don’t know… I’ve never done make-up before.” The kid said, his ears turning red as he looked away to the scorch marks on the wall.

“Well, I made sure that my eyeliner was sharp enough that you wouldn’t even notice them stabbing into you!” The threat to his life was enough to bring that Hero’s Spirit back, and oh boy did it burn brightly. Bright enough that it seemed that his eyes changed colours with the light, flashing red, green, blue, purple and back around to-

Now now now. Wasn’t that an idea and a half? Contingency plans were important after all. 

“Yeah, well- Well I made this sword from the Four Elemental Powers! You wont even notice what kills you before you die!” The kid screamed, his sword now back up and pointing at him.

“If you ladies are done with the cat fight, can we get on with this please!” Ezlo pipped up from the top of the Hero’s head.

Vaati always hated it when Ezlo was correct.

“Yes. Lets.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift for Cheep over on the lu discord server. This is later than I wanted it to be, I'm very sorry about that. But your art is beautiful, and as someone who is nearly done with Minish Cap, this picture was the best inspiration I could have gotten for Vaati. As you can probably tell, my favourite part of your art was his makeup, that man looks stunning for someone who's about to take Hyrule. 
> 
> If yall wanna see more of Cheep's amazing work then check out their [insta](https://www.instagram.com/wasabiandi/)!


End file.
